If Only In.........
by Roxy3
Summary: (rating just to be safe) This is a little Roguey story. It's about....well, I'm not sure I know what to say, without giving the whole thing away......okay, it's about Rogue and her feelings for a certain Cyclops, you'll just have to read it and find out


A/N: My apologies, I'm not very good with Rogue's accent, but ah tried. I thank Twinkles for the idea to this story, though she doesn't know she gave me the idea…anyway, lemme know what you think, k?^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No, no! I don't own the X-men, you must be confusing me with the Marvel or Evo people….  
  
  
  
1 If Only in……………  
  
~ ~ ~Knock knock. I sat on my bed with my headset on listening to music, paying no attention to the person standing outside my room. Knock knock. "Na na na na….." I mumbled along to the song.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed jumping up off of my bed. Some one had pulled my headset back and yelled in my ear. I turned around furious. "Why you little!……" I paused for a moment as I saw that it was Scott. Regaining my composure, I tried to sound mad. "What makes you thank you can come into mah room whenever you want, huh?" I crossed my arms and watched him try to apologize. He was cute when he was nervous.  
  
"Well, I tried to knock, I mean, I did knock, several times, but you couldn't here me, so I thought would make sure everything was okay….hmm." He smiled.  
  
"How heroic, Scott comes to save the day." I shook my head, I wasn't mad though. Had it been Evan, maybe even Kurt, I would have been fuming, but Scott, well, he's another story…….wups! Ah'm daydreaming! "So, wha do you want?" I tried to sound, no more excited than usual, but…that wasn't easy.  
  
Scott rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well….Kitty's gone, probably with Lance…..Kurt and Evan are playing computer games, Jean's out with Duncan…..and I'm bored, I mean…I wanted to know if since I have no plans and you have no plans. That is….do you have any plans?"  
  
I crossed my arms and shook my head, slightly smiling.  
  
"Okay, good. So do you want to go somewhere?"  
  
I put my finger to my chin and tapped it thoughtfullly, "Ah donno….."  
  
"Please! I am sick and tired of being cooped up in this house…" He looked at me with one of those whining puppy dog faces. Honestly now, who could resist?  
  
"All right…" I said as though I dreaded saying it.  
  
"Great!" Scott grinned. "Lets go!" He started for the door.  
  
"Wait.." I called after him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't ah change?" I sat there in my normal attire. Of green and black, slightly gloomy and depressing if you ask me, but I liked it.  
  
Scott looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why? You look fine just as you are?" He shook his head, smiled, and left me room yelling, "I'll be in the car!"  
  
I couldn't help but grin. Wait grin? What am ah doin? Ah feel like a giddy schoolgirl! Ah'll have to remember to watch that.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So where are we goin?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat, trying to contain my joy.  
  
"Oh, there's something I've been wanting to do once more before winters over." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"What's that?" I asked sarcastically. He sat silent, smiling to himself. "You mean your not gonna tell me? Hah." That was okay, "Ah liked surprises anyway." I said with a smirk.  
  
A few minutes later we drove into the city area. I looked at the scenery curiously, I didn't recognize anything. That wasn't surprising. I didn't go to the city much. But nonetheless, all the buildings looked weird.  
  
Finally we parked and got out of the car. "Are you gonna tell me yet?" I begged, now I was really curious.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope!"  
  
We walked down the street and around the corner. Ahead I saw a large group of people, standing around a circle.  
  
"Wha…" I started to say. Scott took my hand, which had a glove covering it, and started running.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
So this was it! I sat down and Scott went to pay. A moment later he returned with two pairs of shoes.  
  
I put started putting mine on. "Of all the things Scott. Ice-skating. Ah don't even know how to skate!" I laughed to myself in disbelief as I tied the lasses.  
  
He waved my comment off with his hand. "Don't worry about that, I can teach you."  
  
I smiled to myself. I was alone with Scott Summers, and he was gonna teach me how to ice-skate. Could things get any better?  
  
*****************************************  
  
Time went by quick as we skated, hours, but I didn't care. We laughed and danced around. It was near midnight.  
  
"This has really been fun, ah've had fun." I said as we came to a halt.  
  
He looked at me and smiled, taking my hands. "I've had fun too Marie."  
  
Marie! No one else barely ever called me by my first name. This was all sorta romantic when you think about it…..  
  
"To bad this isn't here year round." I said trying to make small talk. But he had this strange expression on his face.  
  
"Marie, why did you come with me tonight?"  
  
"Ah don't know, ah had nothing to do, ah thought it'd be fun." I smiled nervously, "Why'd you ask me?"  
  
"Because of this." He said pulling me close.  
  
No, I thought to myself, he's not going to…..but he did. He kissed me it lasted only a few moments, but it was sweet, sincere. Scott kissed me, but wait, how could he? Wouldn't I………………..~ ~ ~  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, wake up!" Kitty stood over me as I lay on my bed. "Did you have nice nap?" she smiled deviously, "me and, and a certain someone are gonna go shopping tonight, do you want to come?"  
  
I looked around I disbelief and disappointment. "Wha…what day is it?"  
  
"It's Saturday silly, do you wanna go?"  
  
I shook my head, "Where's Jean?"  
  
"Ahhh!" Kitty was getting slightly frustrated. "She's out with Duncan, and the boys are playing video games, now do you wanna go?"  
  
"No" I shook my head, and put my headphones on. Maybe it was just a dream, but it could happen…………..right? If only in my dreams………. 


End file.
